Conventional portable gas stoves generally comprise a nozzle, a nozzle base, a storage tank and a heat controller. Wherein, the heat controller consists of a hollow long handle, a control button, a spring, an adjusting rod, an igniter, and an electronic ignition device. The hollow long handle has at one end, an opening for the hollow cylindrical dial base, and the other end having a coupling base corresponding to the shape of the nozzle base. The open end of the dial base is used to attach a hollow cylindrical control dial. A compressed spring is installed between the dial base and the control dial. The adjusting rod is used to pass through the adjusting hole of the long handle, such that the external screw thread of the adjusting rod is engages with the internal screw thread of the nozzle base, and the other end of the adjusting rod extends from the dial base and couples with the control dial. However, only sliding and not rotational motion is possible between adjusting rod and control dial.
Although conventional portable gas stoves can effectively drive the nozzle to produce a flame, the conventional portable gas stove still has the following shortcomings in its operation and use:
1. The procedure to turn off the control dial of a traditional gas stove depends on the operator's feeling the end position. The so-called “end position” is difficult to confirm and the control dial usually is not shut completely due to careless operation, thus resulting in gas leakage.
2. Even though the gas valve is closed, the control dial of traditional gas stoves can still slide open. With the ignition button located in the same place the design lacks safety.
3. The gas supply must be steady in order to effectively ignite the fire. If the gas supply is too large and the proportion of gas to air is incorrect, it is difficult to ignite a flame. The conventional way of controlling the gas supply relies on experience from the operator's trial and error, which is inefficient.